Ace Robot
is a robot and a test dummy created in the likeness of Ulraman Ace used by Yapool in ''Ultraman Ace'' TV series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Origin: Planet Golgotha History Ultraman Ace Ace Robot was a robot built and designed by Yapool after studying Ultraman Ace's battle tactics and beam attacks. In the end, he captured all four of the Ultra Brothers and imprisoned them on crosses. After having Ace Killer absorb their powers, Yapool released Ace Robot, with the Ultra Warriors left with no choice but to watch the scene unfold. The ground split open, and from the mist, Ace Robot was deployed. When Yapool shouted the command "Battle!", Ace Robot fired its Metallium Ray into Ace Killer's face. Ace Killer shrugged it off easily and hailed upon the robot with Emerium and Specium Rays, leaving Ace Robot in an unusually convincing state of pain. Then, Ace Robot was knocked down by the Ultra Bracelet and finally destroyed by the M87 Ray. Trivia *Ace Robot's costume is made from the Ultraman Ace suit, but with a newly-moulded neck brace, bracelets, and a metal belt. *Ace Robot's grunts were simply modified from the real Ultraman Ace's ones produced by Goro Naya. *This Ace Robot is the first Imitation Ultra to neither attempt to damage the reputation of, nor attack the real Ultra Warrior that it's a knockoff of. Ace Robot was simply constructed by Yapool as a training dummy for Ace Killer. **Thus, this Ace Robot can be considered a 'Neutral Good' character - Although he wasn't directly fighting alongside Ace, he was fighting against Ace Killer, Yapool's Choju for the episode. *Ace Robot appears to be the inspiration for Terranoid. *Ace Robot's grunts were reused for Imitation Ultraman Ace (SR). Powers and Weapons * : A replica of the similar beam used by Ultraman Ace. It has a similar energy power and was used to test Ace Killer's durability against said attack. * : In FE3, Ace Robot can fire the original Ace's Diamond Ray for side attack. Robot Ace v Ace Killer.gif|Robot Metallium Ray Other Media Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Ace Robot is one of the playable characters appearing in FE3, first being playable in a Story Mode level based on his debut episode. Two outcomes can be carried out by the player: # Allow Ace Killer to defeat Ace Robot in a similar manner to the actual episode. # Defeat Ace Killer as Ace Robot to beat the level. In popular culture Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso is a robotic version of the original Wettle King that Keroro Platoons (save Giroro and Dororo) created to enact their revenge on Natsumi. This robotic counterpart resembles Ace Robot and Jumborg Ace. Ace Robot's resemblance here however is only his metal bands on his thighs and arms, along with being robotic counterparts of the original ones. Merchandise Ultra Hero Series *'Ace Robot' (EX, 2002) **Release Date: March 2002 **ID Number: EX **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112031723 **Materials: ATBC-PVC : Ultra Hero Series Ace Robot is a 6-inch soft vinyl figure that is based on his appearance in the TV series. Molded in red ATBC-PVC plastic, Ace Robot features silver, gold, some blue (color timer) and cream (eyes), and some black (the hole on his crest) paint. : While similar to the Ultraman Ace figure proportion-wise, he is not a retool, but a new mold. Like the same year's Imit Ultraman Gaia, this figure is one of the few Ultra Hero Series toys that do not have a vintage release. Ultra-Act *''Ace Robot & Planet Of Golgotha'' (2015) **Release Date: March 18, 2015 **Price: 9,720 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112814579 **Materials: ABS, PVC, Metal (chains) **Accessories: 1 pair of knife-hands, 1 pair of splayed hands, red Color Timer, 5 Golgotha Crosses, Rock stand for Golgotha Crosses, Footrest parts for Golgotha Crosses, 5 Chains (neck), 10 Chains (arms), 5 Chains (legs), Robot Metallium Ray effect part, Adapter for Tamashii Stands :Currently released as the largest and expensive bundle for the ULTRA-ACT line, this Ace Robot is a highly-poseable action figure with over 20 points of articulation, with most of the engineering borrowed from the renewal version of the Ultraman figure. Other than a set of hands, a replaceable color timer crystal, and a Robot Metallium Ray effect part, Ace Robot also comes with five pieces of Golgotha Crosses (complete with metal chains), which is compatible with 4 ULTRA-ACT Ultra Brothers (5 if you include Ace himself to recreate your own bad ending). :This set is available exclusively as a Tamashii Webshop exclusive, and it can be ordered between 25th of September from 16:00JST until the 26th of November, 2014 at 23:00JST, and the product will be shipped this March 13, 2014. Gallery Acr_Robot.png Ace_Robot_Rise_1.png Ace_Robot_Rise_2.png Robot Ace v Ace Killer.png Robot Ace v Ace Killer I.gif|Ace Killer uses the Emerium Ray that he took from Seven on Ace Robot Robot Ace v Ace Killer II.gif|Ace Robot writhes about in pain after Ace Killer uses the Specium Ray on him Robot Ace v Ace Killer III.gif|Ace Killer uses the Ultra Bracelet on Ace Robot Robot Ace v Ace Killer IV.gif|Ace Killer uses Zoffy's M78 Ray on Ace Robot, making it explode Ace Robot down.jpg ja: エースロボット id:Ace Robot Category:Robots Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Fake Ultras